One Flame Starts A Fire
by WildRiot
Summary: Closer and closer they get but they can never seem to be that close. Watch as Sirius Black falls for a girl that wants nothing more than ADVENTURE! Hadyn Jaeger was the flame that started a fire and burnt a hole through every lover-boy's helpless heart.Who can be the water that can put her out? (This Story used to be on a site called Quotev but still the same author!) ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Tests of Boredom

**Hadyn sighed as she finished her 'Defence Against the Dark Arts' Test for O.W.L students.****  
****She glanced to her right where one of her best friends, Ember Merle sat. They both grinned as their eyes met, flashing each-other thumbs ups. Hadyn swerved her eyes to Professor Flitwick who thankfully had his back turned so she swished it back to Ember. ******

**After Hadyn had check her parchment numerous times, Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice echoed around the hall. " Okay everyone, put your quills down. The test is over, and don't let me catch you cheating." ****  
****Hadyn rolled her parchment up eyes filled with joy that the test was finally over. ****  
****"Accio Tests!" Professor Flitwick said; all of the student's parchments zoomed into his ****outstretched ****arms, causing him to tumble. Several people sniggered while two others hauled him back to his feet. "Thank you, thank you. You may all go!" Professor Flitwick uttered and in less than one minute all of the fifth years scrambled out of the Great Hall and out to either the Black Lake or the main yard.**


	2. Chapter 2: Snivellus Greasy

Hadyn ran to the best spot near the Black Lake accompanied by Ember and Lily Evans, who were red in the face trying to catch up with her. They began chatting away until Lily gave a growl of annoyance.  
"Who is it this time?" Ember asked already knowing the answer.

"I bet it's James Love-sick-over-Lilykins Potter again!" Hadyn said following Lily's eyes which were locked on the infamous Marauders. Lily narrowed her eyes. "He thinks he's all popular and handsome and all the other stupid stuff but he's just an arrogant no good pig!" she commented supporting her head with her elbow which was propped up on her Herbology book.

"Wow Lily," Ember replied "That's a lot coming from you."  
Hadyn snickered but quickly changed it into a convincing cough as Lily threw daggers in her way.

* * *

Suddenly a crowd formed around The Marauders and chants that sounded like 'Snivellus Greasy!' were being shouted out with glee.  
"Oh, not again!" Lily huffed jumping onto her feet, and dashed to the pandemonium that had formed. "Leave him alone!" Lily growled making everyone turn to look at her.

"All right Evans?" said James his free hand messing his hair up even more.  
Lily rolled her eyes, "What's he done to you?"

"Well it's the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean." retorted James making many students laugh including Black and Pettigrew, but Lupin seemed to be busy reading his book. The three girls were outraged!"

"Leave him alone, you stupid banshees!" Hadyn yelled her voice rising like her temper.

"I will if Evans goes out with me." James replied, "And if she does I'll never lay my wand on Snivellus here again."  
Hadyn and Ember looked at each-other helplessly.

"I rather go out with the giant squid, then with you!" Lily thundered, face red with fury.

"Bad luck Prongs." Sirius said giving James an apologetic face, quickly giving Hadyn a hot wink. She scoffed and mouthed 'Go Die!' back to him after giving him a death glare.  
Seconds later Snape was hanging upside down, people were cheering and roaring with laughter.

"For Merlin's sake!" Ember screeched. "Put him down!"

"Okay then." James shrugged letting Snape tumble to the ground with a 'THUD!'  
Snape hurriedly grabbed his wand aiming at James but Sirius got there first.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Snape turned rigid as a board.

"Take the curse of him NOW!" roared the three girls taking their own wands out. James and Sirius exchanged nervous glances but finally took the curse off Snape.

"You're lucky Evans and her gang were here Snivell-" James began.

"I don't need help from Mudbloods and Blood-Traitors like them to defend me!"  
Ember gasped whilst Hadyn and Lily stayed calm.

"Fine," Lily said coolly. "I won't even bother in the future."  
"And Snivellus?" Hadyn added, "I'd wash my pants if I were you."  
And with that the girls turned their heels and started walking off, ignoring the stares they got from other students.


	3. Chapter 3: Wait, what!

Hadyn crawled under the covers of her crisp, fresh duvet, sighing as the warmth engulfed her body in. She looked to her right were Ember was already snuggled in her bed (slightly snoring) but to her left she could hear Lily's little rant:  
"I hate Potter! Pig-headed, arrogant, bullying, selfish, handsome..."  
Wait, wait wait. Did Lily Evans hater of James Potter just say that he was _handsome?!_Hadyn stared at her friend, dumbfounded.

"What did you say, Lils? she questioned turning on her left side to face her friend.

"I said, pig-headed, arrogant, bullying, selfish...toe-rag." Lily hesitated turning away from Hadyn to cover up the blush that was forming. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing, just thought you called Potter 'handsome'"

"What?! You know I'd never say that!"

"Whatever Lily. Anyway I'm tired, plus I've got Quidditch practice tomorrow. Wanna tag along?"

"No thank you! I've got better stuff to do and Potter and Black will be there."

"Good point" Hadyn commented, "Night Lils!"

"Night Hadester!"  
Hadyn grinned at the sound of her nickname. Scratch that. At the some of ONE of her nicknames. She seemed to have hundreds but the common ones were: Hadester, Zelatine (Rhymes with Gelatine; she got that one thanks to her middle name Zazel) and the last common nickname is what she'd always loathed, Flame. You may think that it's a pretty cool nickname to have but no because every time Hadyn would have a break-up or something just as dramatic as that, things could get ugly. Hadyn Zazel Jaeger could start to lose it and if no one could calm her down, she could get more fiery than an erupting volcano, more dangerous than a blustering hurricane or a raging tsunami, even worse than Snape in a room full of soap and shampoo! Okay, maybe that is over the top but nothing and I repeat NOTHING can be more terrifying than Snape spazzing out just by the sight of soap or shampoo.

***LONG AWKWARD PAUSE***

Fine, maybe the author of this story AKA me, is overreacting. Anyway on with the story, oh and pretend you didn't read the last bit. JOKE! Read the last bit but just ignore it.  
Did I say on with the story? Oops! Well just keep waiting and I'll be back with one more chapter for 'One Flame Starts A Fire' But for now. See You Guys!


	4. Chapter 4: Quidditch Injury

**I haven't updated for so long so you biscuits can get two chapters in one day! Mathematical! (sorry, I was watching Adventure Time. You're never too old to watch cartoons.)**

"Oi, Hadyn!" a familiar voice seeped into Hadyn's ears as she entered the Great Hall and she came face to face with the one and only Sirius Black AKA Man-Whore! Or was it the other way around?

"What!" Hadyn hissed walking to the Griffindor table which was packed with mountains of buttered toast, different flavours of fruit-juice, sizzling bacon, eggs, and sausages and other sorts of delicious breakfast food.

"James has moved Quidditch Practice to this morning, seeing as it's a weekend and we need more training because Griffindor is losing the cup to Slytherin for the hundredth time in a row!" Sirius hissed back taking his seat beside Hadyn who seemed to be dying inside. Sirius gave her a quizzical look and patted her shoulder. "Look, I know how you feel. But if we don't turn up for practice today, James will cut our heads off and feed it to the Giant Squid." Sirius said calmly getting out of his seat and out of the Great Hall.

Hadyn felt a smile form on her face. No matter how much Lily,Ember and her disliked the Marauders (take away Remus Lupin), there was always a time when they were all civil and nice to each other. It was almost like they were the best of friends.

One hour later Hadyn found herself up in the air training with the other Griffindor Quidditch players.  
James Potter - The Captain and a Chaser of the Griffindor Quidditch team  
Sirius Black - One of the Beaters  
Kelly Ivelle - The keeper  
Claire Leon - Another chaser  
Joey Roberts - The other beater.  
And finally  
Hadyn Jaeger - The third chaser.  
"Hey Zelatine!" Joey yelled getting Hadyn's attention. "You okay?"  
Hadyn nodded in response flying back to her spot. The truth was she wasn't okay. There was something bothering her right from the start of Quidditch Practice but she didn't really know what the feeling was. It kind of felt like someone was watching her every move. Her trance got broken as soon as she felt herself plunging to the ground. She waited for her body to come into contact with the hard muddy ground but instead she fell into the arms of warmth and comfort.

* * *

"Oh shit!" Hadyn exclaimed rubbing her temples "My bloody head!"

"Language Ms Jaeger!" She heard Madam Pomfrey say. "Swearing won't do you any good."  
Hadyn's eyes fluttered open to see Sirius, James and her two best friend Ember and Lily staring at her worriedly.

"What happened?" She asked, groaning as she tried to heave her aching body up.

"Well," James started but he was cut off by Lily

"You fell off your broom 50 feet down in Quidditch practice! The Quaffle hit you on the head."

"Then why am I not dead." Hadyn began.

"But luckily," Ember butted in "Sirius got there fast enough to catch you." She smirked and everyone glanced at Sirius who was turning beetroot red.  
Hadyn smiled at Sirius which made him blush even more. "Thanks." She commented as Madam Pomfrey ushered her visitors out the room.

"Okay, that's enough chit-chat. Ms Jaeger needs her rest."

"See you guys!" Hadyn said sinking her body inside the warm, cosy covers of the bed.

"Not so fast Ms Jaeger." Madam Pomfrey said hauling Hadyn's body up but being careful so she wouldn't hurt her.

"Medicine time."  
Hadyn choked and spluttered as her tongue came in contact with the purple liquid that was thick and revolting. "Ugh! This is absolutely disgusting!"

"You need to get better Hadyn." Madam Pomfrey replied walking into her office. "Good night. You're free to go tomorrow morning."


	5. Chapter 5: Uncomfortable Feeling

Sirius tossed and turned in his bed. He felt uncomfortable and something was nipping in the back of his head. It was the same feeling Hadyn had experienced earlier at the Quidditch pitch. Sirius soon gave up of trying to sleep and decided to go and sneak of to the kitchens for a drink or something to eat. Meanwhile at the hospital wing, Hadyn's tummy rumbled and begged for food. The last thing she had eaten was some chicken soup and a piece of bread. Anyone that knew Hadyn well, would know that this wasn't enough for her because she would usually have two helpings of what she was eating before she would've been full; but she would never get fat. Hadyn had heard 'Skinny enough to be anorexic' loads of times already. People actually think that it's a compliment! Hadyn didn't think so_. _If looks could only kill. Hadyn slid out of her bed and made her way to the kitchens. She knew she wasn't going to get caught; she had loads of experience sneaking out and about. However what she didn't know was the surprise she was in for.

"Mr Sirius Black. What would you want tonight Sir?" Jaffa, a small house elf with strange purple eyes, the size of tennis balls asked innocently.

"Just a glass of water would be fine. Thanks Jaffa." Sirius replied slumping down on a scraggly wooden chair.  
The smallest pear giggled as Hadyn tickled it, later transforming into a door knob. One of the secret entrances to the kitchens. Hadyn discovered it, back in third year whilst trying to get away from Filch's grasp. She had stink-bombed the dungeons and managed to not get caught. Hadyn never knew that the Marauders had found the entrance way earlier than her in their first year. A gasp escaped her mouth as she saw someone she not expecting to see. The same person gaped at her and as the glass of water plummeted to the ground,shattering into pieces,they both shouted.

"What are _you_doing in here!?" and "How the hell did you find this!?". They were interrupted but a soft cough that came from Jaffa.

"Sorry, Sir and Miss but what would you want?" her head was bowed and her voice quivered slightly.

"Oh,Do you have any cookies?" Hadyn asked like a little caused Sirius to stifle a laugh but Hadyn ignored him,rolling her eyes. "And I'd like milk as well, please."

"Yes Miss. We have everything in this kitchen Miss. Jaffa will get it right away."  
As she clicked her tiny elf fingers to clean the dropped glass and disappeared out of sight Hadyn turned back to Sirius who was smirking at her. She gave him a death glare and turned her back from him.

To defuse the tension Sirius asked "You never told me how you found the entrance. The only people besides us that knows it is Peter,Remus and James."

"Well, I found it in third year. I was running away from Filch. When did you find it?"

"First year. James and I did a lot of sneaking back then."

"You still do though." Hadyn said, with a hint of happiness in her voice which made Sirius smile as well.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Anyway I thought you were in the Hospital Wing?"

"I was but then I felt fricking hungry so I came here. I feel better and Madam Pomfrey said that I'll be out tomorrow anyway."

"Thank God!" Sirius exclaimed loudly confusing Hadyn.

"What do you mean 'Thank God'?"

"Um- uhh" Sirius stuttered paling just a little as Hadyn raised an eyebrow. "Um...I meant 'Thank God!' otherwise we'd have to find someone else to annoy rather than Lily or other girls."

"Oh, okay" Hadyn said quietly. Sirius could sense the disappointment in her voice and and eyes as they drooped slightly. This caused him to wonder why her reaction was far off from her usual happy self and somehow this also caused some insecurity to form between them as silence took control. However the tranquil moment was interrupted once again by Jaffa who was carrying a plateful of chocolate cookies and two glasses of milk.

"Thank you, Jaffa" Hadyn said taking the food and drinks of her and giving one glass to Sirius who thanked her by nodding at her.

"No problem Miss Jaeger. I'm just doing my job." Jaffa replied scurrying off somewhere else.

Sirius and Hadyn were left alone again. They finished their cookies and milk in silence, occasionally glancing at each other whilst one ate or drank. By the time they had finished, they gave each other slight smiles as they parted ways with Hadyn returning to the Hospital Wing and Sirius hurrying off to the Griffindor Common Room.


	6. Chapter 6: New Timetables

_A/N: This chapter might bore you but I had to put it up. Note: Hadyn and Ember are my characters and they're just in the middle of fifth year with Lily and the Marauders. (Thoughts in Italic)_

Hadyn groaned as her eyes scanned her new Timetable, attracting unwanted attention.  
"Why Oh why! This is absolute torture!" She thought while she was reading it.

Monday

Potions with the Slytherins _(Really bad)_

Ancient Runes with the Hufflepuffs _(It's Okay)_

Break for 20minutes _(Great!)_

Arithmancy with the Hufflepuffs _(Not again!)_

Herbology with the Ravenclaws _(Not that bad.)_

Lunch for an hour _(Finally!)_

Care of Magical Creatures with Every house. _(Not too sure)_

* * *

Tuesday

Muggle Studies with the Ravenclaws _(I find this interesting)_

History of Magic with the Slytherins _(God no! I hate both of them!)_

Break for 20minutes

Magical Theory with Every house _(Meh!)_

Ghoul Studies with Every house _(Awesome!)_

Lunch

Magic Art with the Hufflepuffs _(At least I can draw...)_

* * *

Wednesday

Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws _(Cool.)_

Charms with the Slytherins _(Awesome lesson. Horrid Slytherins. )_

Break

Divination with the Slytherins _(NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! )_

Muggle music with the Ravenclaws _(Yay!)_

Lunch

Herbology with the Hufflepuffs _(Erm...)_

* * *

Thursday

Potions with the Ravenclaws _(At least it's not the Slytherins)_

Second Potion lesson with the Slytherins _(My bad...)_

Break

Magic Music with Every house

Muggle Art with Every house _(...)_

Lunch

Astronomy with the Hufflepuffs at 12 Midnight _(What! I'm going to be knackered!)_

* * *

Friday

Arithmancy with the Ravenclaws _(Please! No more!)_

Divanation with the Hufflepuffs

Break

Charms with Every house

Free Period _(Woo Hoo!)_

Lunch

Ancient Runes with the Slytherins _  
_

* * *

Weekends: Students can go to Hogsmeade and enjoy their freedom out of classes. However if you do not have your permission form signed by a legal parent or guardian I'm afraid you cannot go. Students will also be reminded that the Shrieking Shack is out of bounds.

* * *

"This is gonna be a 'Great' term!" Hadyn exclaimed sarcastically putting on an I-am-not-amused face on.

"At least we'll be in this together." Lily and Ember chorused

"And us too." Sirius said gesturing to him and the others.

"Is that suppose to make us feel better." Hadyn questioned "Actually, don't answer that."

James suddenly spoke up but everyone knew what he was going to say. He'd a least say it everyday to the same person 24/7. It was getting on everybody's nerves as well as the victim's

"Oh my dear Lily flower, will you go out with me." he declared smirking his own smirk that not even Sirius could do.  
Lily scoffed rolling her eyes "I say," she said giving a huge pause, making James go into a position like he was about to go to the toilet..."No! Absolutely no!"

James sighed and toddled off, his head hung down.

"That went well." Ember said not meaning it.

"That was kinda mean!" Hadyn said nudging Lily.

"Come to think of it, it was kinda." Remus said joining in the conversation

"Quick follow him!" Ember ushered giving Lily a shove.

"Fine! Whatever..." Lily replied rolling her eyes again, getting out of her seat to have a heart to heart chat with James.

"Have fun!" Hadyn waved goodbye getting a death glare from Lily.


	7. Chapter 7: Detenton And A Date

"If I hear one more word of 'Well done Severus, top of class as usual.' again, I am going flip!" Ember yelled folding her arms.

"Whatever," Lily scoffed "Come on, let's go to History of Magic."

"History of Magic?" Hadyn questioned "Don't we have Ancient Runes?"

"No. It definitely says History of Magic on mine and Lily's Timetable." Ember said checking the piece of parchment.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later." Hadyn sighed frowning slightly.

"See ya Hadester!" The other girls chorused as they parted ways.

Hadyn was the first one to Ancient Runes. As she took her things out her bag, students started arriving with their friends. The boring lesson began very slowly with the professor droning on and on about uninteresting stuff. Blah blah blah blah blah! Her eyelids began to drop down, she couldn't bear the weight any longer. Only it was bolted open again as someone stumbled into the room half-way through the lesson.

"Ahhh Mr Black." Professor Babbling looking from the blackboard to the fifteen year old boy. "You're late. Detention! Six o'clock this evening."

"Bu- But." Sirius stuttered trying to protest.

"No ifs. No buts. Take your seat next to Miss Jaeger."

It was Hadyn turn to protest. "Wha- What!? No, please Professor Babbling. He couldn't possibly sit next to me!"

"Tell me later in detention!" The old professor declared scribbling more notes on the blackboard.

Grrr! How Hadyn hated the old goat. "Now you've dragged me into this!"

"Pleasure." Sirius said sarcastically placing his books on the desk. "You know, most girls would kill just to sit with me."

"Clearly, I'm not one of those girls. Now go find someone else to bug!" Hadyn growled through gritted teeth.

"Go find someone else to bug." Sirius mimicked smirking as Hadyn tried to control her anger.

"If you don't want to end up in the Hospital Wing tonight, stop taking the piss out of me!"

"Whatever. Anyway you still own me a date for saving your life."

"I never agreed to it and I never asked for you to save me."

"I'll bugger off if you do come with me. This weekend Hogsmeade." Sirius suggested, a look of hope in his eyes.

Hadyn sighed and turned to face Sirius. "Fine, but only once."

A triumphant feeling filled Sirius up as the girl next to him agreed to their date. He flipped his hair out of his stormy grey eyes, a thought in his mind.  
'I bagged a date with a hottie.'

As the lesson ended Professor Babbling spoke to the pair that were left. "Remember detention. Six o'clock sharp. My office and don't be late."  
They both made their way to the Great Hall for break in silence, with only their footsteps to be heard.


	8. Chapter 8: Soaked to the bone

"I want this classroom to be squeaky clean by the time I get back. Or else. " Professor Babbling said sliding her finger across her throat. "Oh and I'm taking your wands." She added as she took the two students' wands who were merely nodding like robots.

"I hate the old goat!" Hadyn exclaimed as the professor locked the door.

"We all do." Sirius said picking a slightly worn-out sponge and chucking it in the bucketful of water.

"C'mon let's get this over and done with." Hadyn said fishing the sponge out the bucket and started scrubbing the floor fiercely.

"That sounds wrong you know."

Hadyn gaped at him. "Shut it, you idiot." She threw the wet sponge at Sirius, who ducked in time.

"Make me."

"Fine then, I will." Hadyn grabbed the bucket and poured the water on the agitated Sirius.

"Hey!" He squirmed. "It's freez- Arghhh!" Sirius slipped dragging Hadyn down with him. "This feels comfortable." He smirked. Hadyn was on top of him, her face close to his. His warm breath tickling her neck. Her scent wrapping around them. She jerked up quickly pulling Sirius up too.

"Watch it, Black. You don't wanna lose your date, do you?"

"Erm...No." He choked out, ruffling his damp hair.

"Good. Now let's finish it." Hadyn bent down to pick the sponge up.

"You know; it still sound wro-." A soft but stinking thing came contact with Sirius' face. The sweet sound of Hadyn laughter filled his ears. Right she wanted competition? She'll get competition. He hurled it back at Hadyn, exploding in laughter as it hit her own face.

"Black! You're gonna die tonight!" Hadyn ran up to Sirius and tackled him to the ground, forgetting that he was actually stronger than her. He rolled up on her.

"You do know that you should never tackle me. I'd end of winning."

"Whatever." Hadyn scoffed trying to get out of the boy's grip but he was just too strong for her.

"One birdie told me that you disliked being tickled."

"Merlin! Nooo! I hate being tickled it's agony."

"You need your punishment, Ms Jaeger."

"Black, seriously (no pun intended) you're gonna die tomorrow." She glared at him narrowing her eyes.

"Then that's my loss. Taking the risk!" When Sirius began tickling Hadyn, she erupted into huge amounts of laughter, trying to kick Sirius off her. Minutes later she succeeded by threatening to pull a clump of his hair off. "Not the hair! Not the hair!"

"Then get off me!" Hadyn bellowed. "And let's finish cleaning up!"

"Okay then. Flame."

"What the hell did you call me?"

"What? I said nothing."

She shot him a suspicious look.

"I didn't call you anything!" Sirius yelled raising his hands in defence.

"Never said that you did."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did.

"No I didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Did."

"You're acting immature now." Hadyn said crossing her arms.

"So are you." Sirius retorted crossing his own arms.

Hadyn stuck her tongue out at Sirius like a little girl and began to scrub the floor again. He just watched her intently, leaning on a table.

"Are you going to help or not?"

"Not."

"Fine!"

"I was being sarcastic! I will help." He said picking a mop up and began swiping the floor.

An hour or so, the room was sparkling clean that you could practically see your reflection on the stone cold floor.

"Well done students." Professor Babbling spoke, observing the room. "But may I ask you why your clothes are wet?"

"Erm...Um...Well-" Hadyn stuttered.

"The floor was wet because of the water and we kinda slipped a few times." Sirius butted in.

"Very well. You're free to go."

The pair dashed out the classroom and made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room. They mumbled the password to the fat lady and clambered in the portrait but before they made it up to their dormitories they muttered two words to each other.

"Night Black."

"Night Jaeger."


	9. Chapter 9: It's Not a Date!

**"Lily!" Hadyn screeched hiding behind her best-friend. "Save me!"******

**"Huh?" Lily knitted her eyebrows together.******

**"It's Black!" Hadyn hissed stooping down underneath the Gryffindor table. "Tell him, I'm not here." ******

**Lily shrugged not really listening to her best friend. "Fine, whatever."******

**"Hey Evans!" Sirius came thundering down the Great Hall, receiving dreamy looks from girls as he walked past. "Where's Jaeger?"******

**"Under the table." Lily replied turning a page of the Daily Prophet over.******

**"Lily!" Hadyn growled. "I said 'Don't tell him!'. What do you want Black?"******

**"Remember our date's on twelve o'clock today. I'll meet ya in the Common Room." Sirius toddled off, not even bothering to wait for Hadyn's reply. This time all of Sirius' fan girls glared at her jealously. Some whispers of 'I'll kill that bitch!' and 'she stole my Siri!'******

**"It's not a date!" Hadyn screeched at them before grabbing something to eat, ignoring numerous death glares.******

************

**Sweet Lily Evans burst into her and Hadyn's dorm startling her best friend who was chilling on her bed reading 'Quidditch Through The Ages'.******

**"What the hell?!" Hadyn exclaimed, the book flying across the room from her hands.******

**Lily stared bewildered. There was Hadyn, not even ready for her date. It was already quarter to twelve! But being the kind friend she was Lily spoke calmly "Hadyn. Why are you not ready yet?" ******

**"It's too early, Lils." Hadyn shrugged making her way across the room to pick up her book.******

**"Too early? Too early?!" Lily echoed her eyes widening. "It's quarter to twelve, Hadyn! Quick get some decent clothes on! Black's downstairs panicking that you won't come." she said panicking herself as she grabbed a brush running it through Hadyn's tangled hair.******

**"Ow, ouch! Lily, you're not my mother. Okay, I'll get changed. Tell Black five minutes."******

**"You better be down in five minutes, otherwise I will become your mother."******

**"Sheesh Evans. Even my mum isn't that too extreme."******

**"Hadyn dear, you'll be able to thank me when Black becomes your snogging partner." Lily retorted earning a thump on the head with a pillow from Hadyn. "Right. Okay. I get your point. I'll go tell Black now. Just hope that Potter isn't there with him." ******

**Hadyn shook her head, although she was smiling at the thought of her and Sirius being 'snogging partners'.**

**A/N: Ok this chapter kinda switched with another. It's confusing. This story used to be posted on site called quotev and it had 11 chapters. I copy and pasted it but ending up missing this chapter so sorry. You'd just have to re read one chapter or so or just skip whatever. This all sounds confuzzling now. Ignore me**


	10. Chapter 10: Embarrassing

Hadyn dashed downstairs to meet Sirius and saw him looking rather handsome (not to mentioned cough*hot*cough), in a tight-fitting plain black shirt which seem to accent his muscles making the blonde bimbos in Gryffindor swoon at him. He was waiting at the foot of the stairs quietly muttering to himself that is until he saw Hadyn 'liking what she was seeing'.

This made him smirk at her which caused Hadyn's trance to break and unfortunately also her footing. At the last few steps she stumbled making herself slide to the bottom of the stairs which she did so uncomfortably I may add. She could feel her face burning up as everyone in the Common Room went awkwardly silent craning their necks to watch her.

"Do you need a hand?" Sirius asked casually like no one was eavesdropping or spying on their conversation.

"I can manage." Hadyn replied mimicking Sirius' tone. She pulled herself up using the railings, fixing her shirt a bit as she did so.

People continued to watch the two, the girls glaring with jealousy and the boys pretending to go back to their own conversation but were still secretly listening in.

Thankfully the rest of the James and Remus came to the rescue.

"Don't you guys have your knitting to do?" James scornfully said making shooing gestures with his hands.

"These two wanna be left alone, d'you know?" Remus informed them backing James up.

The Common Room began to mutate back to its original noise level, the girls scowling at the mischievous pair.

"Thanks mate." Sirius said nodding approvingly. "By the way, where's Peter?"

"Probably stuffing his face with cupcakes again" James sniggered.

"Anyway, we'll leave you to it." Remus murmured dragging James with him

"So." Sirius started.

"So." Hadyn echoed

"Shall we go?"

"Erm...Yeah. Let's go."

"You have-" Sirius began to chuckle, wiping some butterbeer off the corner of Hadyn's lip who blushed and mentally cursed herself.

_"I cannot fall for Black. I cannot fall for Black. I cannot f-"_Hadyn thoughts were disturbed as she found her hazel-coloured eyes looking straight into Sirius' chocolate brown eyes.

They started to lean in, their noses nearly touching; their breaths invisibly wrapping around them like a blanket.

_"Oh my Merlin!"_ A little voice erupted into Hadyn's head. _"Go on! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"_

Their lips were no more than an inch from each other. Hearts thumping loudly against their chest, beating like a drum. And that was when Sirius and Hadyn's lips collided. The kiss lasted only for a few seconds but they both felt something; a spark. Almost like they had been electrocuted but somehow it didn't hurt.

Hadyn gasped, standing up from her chair. "Err. Um...Err." she stuttered trying to make an excuse to leave. "I forgot I had to meet Lily and Ember to...um...study for a test in...err...Ancient Runes! Yeah, that's it! Sorry, I need to go!" And with that she rushed out the Three Broomsticks, leaving Sirius with a face that said 'what-have-I-done-wrong? look."


End file.
